The present invention relates to field effect transistor (FET) devices. A FET is a transistor device having a channel region that is partially defined by a gate. The FET device uses an electric field to control the conductivity of the channel region.
Solid state memory devices include memory devices that use integrated circuits to store data. Solid state memory devices include NAND based flash memory, which retains data even if power is not supplied to the solid state memory. Random access memory (RAM) includes integrated circuits that typically do not retain stored data when power is not supplied to the RAM.
In solid state memory devices, an array of FET devices is arranged on a substrate. The FET devices often use a common source region that is arranged on the substrate. It is desirable in memory devices to increase the number of FET devices on a substrate to increase the memory capacity of the memory devices.